Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)
Archives: 1 - 2 ---- After the 1.5 patch I can no longer swin underwater. Has anyone else had this problem? I am playing on a PS3 14:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Like you freeze entering water/underwater? If that's so, click this -> http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1364560-game-freeze-after-going-underwater/ -- Cruxizer (talk) 19:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hjerim House how to clean up? (PC problem) -When I completed the Blood on the Ice and some other quests from Ulfric I bought the house and right away I bought the full upgrade also. Then I realized that the murder clues and other stuff was on the house. I started to read about it and it seems that I commited a huge mistake. I read about 10 differents topics and forums that talks how to clean it BEFORE you buy those furnitures. But I did not find one that can teach me how to clean up the mess AFTER you buy the full upgrade. 18:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC)JackSparros 18:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) -Happened to me too. I still cant get it clean. (xbox 360 version). -ME TOO ! (PC windows 7) -Similar glitch: Cant buy the house as I progressed on with the quest before talking to the bloke you buy it off, then when I did complete the quest he had no dialogue option to buy the house (PS3) Proudspire Manor: Bug I have a problem with the basement weapon rack in Proudspire Manor. For some reason if I put a sword or dagger on the far right slot it becomes part of the rack and I cannot get my weapon(s) back from it. If anyone knows how this can be solved please tell me.. JokerofPain (talk) 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC)JokerofPainJokerofPain (talk) 22:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) The Spiced Wine Quest - PS3 Bug Having already persuaded Vittoria Vici to release shipments I visited the Blue Palace in the evening. Leaving early in the morning I head towards Evette San to complete quest. A marker on the map in front of her house indicates she is outside. As I approach, on the street in front of her house is a quest marker but she is not visible. It appears as if she is under the street. Also, I can occasionally hear dialogue from her. After a short period of time, a notice indicates I failed the quest and no more. Though this youtube clip actually shows Evette San & the player is able to open dialogue with her, it is similar because her location is in the street: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBPV6GsJFn0 Blades Quest. Dragon Infusion Perk Glitch Blades Quest bug. When you do a few quests for the blades you are giving a mission to retrieve a dragon bone and dragon scales. After you complete that mission and return the items, you are giving a potion. The potions description claims that it unlocks a new perk, Dragon Infusion; however, it does not. The quest stays in your log and nothing happens when you drink that potion. This has been tested on Xbox 360 Companion glitched in Potema's Sanctum Windows version 1.4.21.0 - Aranea got frozen in combat mode in Potema's Sanctum. She wouldn't follow and I couldn't speak to her. Going out of the Sanctum didn't help. Leaving the instance entirely (back door) fixed the problem. 02:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Walk through walls with platters(Exploit) If the player puts a platter/plate/bowl of any type against any wall with the bottom facing them and sprints at it they can walk through the wall, this can get you in a few unaccessable places and can get you the unique Do Not Delete boxes found in any trader shop. Korvanjund / The jagged crown gamebreaker. Kovanjund, the scene of The Jagged Crown, is inaccessable and has the pre-mission wall in the way. There are no stormcloak / imperial soldiers there to ambush you and the objective: Talk To Legate Rikke is stuck in the journal and talking to her results in the normal NPC dialogue. If you wait for a while she and Hadvar will be inside the tomb on the other side of the wall and the Civil War questline can not be contiued Vaporizing people with raise zombie spell. when dual casting seperate raise zombie spells, casting them both at the same time on a living humanoid(including most children) has a small chance of depleting them to an unlootable pile of ash. Be careful when using this, as the main quest characters can be vaporized as well. (doing this does not invoke legal penalties. Bug with Uthgerd, maybe be the same with other companions. ---- If you ask Uthgerd the Unbroken to pickup Steel plate armour, steel plate botts or steel plate gauntlets they will combine with the invisible ones she carries and be inaccessable and thus perminantly decrease what she can carry normally. (Killing her will reveal the armour) ---- Jeff (XBox360) Item/Object Interaction with Smithing I'm seeing the interaction bug with all smithing stations (blacksmith forge, anvil, table, grinder, smelter, tanning rack) on the Xbox 360. I have no idea what caused this, or if it'll ever go away. - Kentyman (talk) 01:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) * I researched more and found some fixes. Here is the content I wrote for UESP: Sometimes the game can glitch where using smithing/etc. stations doesn't work and instead just switches to third-person for a second, makes a clicking sound, but never actually allows the interaction. There are various fixes that may or may not work including: wielding/sheathing your weapon, changing equipped weapons/apparel, shouting, interacting with a station while it's in use by another, or a combination of all of these. Wielding/sheathing confirmed on Xbox 360. - Kentyman (talk) 01:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dialog error I was at the college of winterhold for the first time, and i spoke to the woman like I was told, but as soon as I did so, no dialog occured. It seems its either going too fast to hear it, or it could be because i'm a Vampire. I turned the subtitles on to see every bit of the dialog for a quarter of a second. Its still not letting me engage in alot of dialog, but some people seem to be fixed, like the owner of the winking skeever. If anyone comes across any fix WITHOUT consle commands (because I play on the Xbox 360) just let me know, I don't know if this will ever wear off, hopefully it does. I found a fix, just save and restart the consle. Weapon bug? I was at the winking skeever when all the sudden my two-handed greatsword started floating off my back. I found a fix, if your weapon ever floats away from your body, just change all your armor (chest, gloves, boots.) Rings, shields, and helments don't need changed, and you can change back into your old armor once done without it occuring again. Wear as much armour as you want exploit this should be added.the steps are 1.get a follower and go to a area with no people execpt you and your follower 2.select beast form 3.Press A to talk to the follower and RB to transform wait a few seconds and you will be talking to them in beast form 4.select trade stuff and put your armour on your self but you can't put duplicates like two gol rings but you can have 1 gold ring one gold ruby ring 5 transform back and it all will be on your charater(it is still working tried it out today) 01:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Bugs In the main story campaign the peaple wont talk to me and I am not a vampier Daniel xbox360 Possible solution for Forsworn Bug (PC) Enter the temple to Talos before killing Nepos, this will get rid of the Imperial Officer, at this point Eltry should still be alive with no guards the officer leaves you then go and kill Nepos. When you return Eltry will be dead with the two guards standing over him and the quest will continue. The Imperial officer is the problem, if he is not there after you have killed Nepos no problem, but if he is there the quest hangs. Hope that helps some of you, (ferghanmhorFerghanmhor (talk) 05:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) fortify marksmen potion So resetly i started playing around with alchmy and I'm using a range and duel weapons.I made a few fortify marksmen potions and noticed that they where giving my daggers extra damge.I have noticed theres alot of talk about daggs and how fortify dosnt goven then with enchantments or potions.In this case fortify marksmen potions will rase dagger damge.As i sayed befor this the first time playing around with alchmy.Can any one else test this to make sure its not just me?I have looked around on the net and can't find any talk about this bug.Note this is on xbox 360 and to me its not realy a bad thing but can be over powering. Under Saarthal Door Bug In the quest "Under Saarthal", Tolfdir asks you to find Arniel Gane to assist him by finding several scattered amulets near him. Before walk near the door on which the Saarthal Amulet is found (which causes either the game to crash or the door which holds the amulet to become impervious to spells.) Talk to Arniel Gane before you walk near the door, find all four of his artifacts. You can equip the last enchanted ring (found in the room that becomes trapped as Tolfdir is watching) along with the Saarthal Amulet to resolve the glitch. (Tested on XBOX360) Arcane Enchanter Graphics - (PS3) The top surface of the Arcane Enchanter, the part the character leans on and is inscribed with symbols, is now a pane bright blue. Recurring bug in multiple game files. An odd occurance, when the top of it is struck, the lines and inscription on top of the enchanter are temporarily visible at the point of impact. Does anyone know how to fix the armory in the Hjerim? The weapons rack won't work and the weapon display will not work either? Help Floating Sword In Dustman's Cairn, during Companion's Quest 'Proving Honor', just after you get the Fire Breath shout, as you go to leave, there is a floating Iron Greatsword just before the door. If you crash into it or pick it up and drop it, the floating stops, and it just falls to the floor. 22:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a stylistic thing, it's supposed to be stuck into the wall. Invincible Hawk Occasionaly, in Solitude, if you shoot an arrow into a hawk, the arrow will stick into it, but it will not die, no matter how many arrows are fired into it. It will continue to fly around as normal. Flying Items If you are carrying something (holding down X), and sprint up a set of stairs, the item being carried is flung away quite a distance. For example, in Solitude, I was carrying a hawk, and sprinted up the steps to Proudspire Manor, and it disappeared. After a while of searching, I found it at the end of the alley I had just ran from. Walking over inanimate skeletons hurts player?? I noticed on many occasions with the PS3 version that walking over inanimate skeletons that were present before entering a dungeon or house or whatever sometimes damage your health as if they are traps. computer shutting down without warning Often when i run around, my PC just shut down, without saving or any warning. It also happens at some locations that I simply cant go near for exaple south of Riften, near the standing stone south of Riften, the dragon roost on the south eastern side of the snow mountain in the middle of map etc. I would like to know if anyone have ever had this problem before, and how to fix it (if possible).